Jesse and the Black Flame
by Damus Daemon Dragon
Summary: This happens after So The Drama but before the episode when SSJ & Bonnie get together. It's about a boy named Jesse and his interesting powers.


A/N: I don't own any Kim Possible characters

**Jesse and the Black Flame**

**By: Damus Daemon Dragon**

**One day Jesse went for a walk though Ron told him that Dr. Drakken was looking for him. But Jesse didn't care he wanted to go see the sights of Middleton. For you see Jesse had about the same power as Shego, except that his was a black flame, and not green plasma. But Ron was just looking out for Jesse's well being.**

**About the time Jesse got to Middleton Park, Shego was just getting in from an assignment that had her on the other side of the world. When Shego returns to Dr. Drakken's lair, Dr. Drakken tells her that he has a new assignment for her to take care of. She asks him what the special assignment was so that she could take care of it ASAP. He tells her that there is a special person that is living with the buffoon that almost has the exact same power that she does except, that this person's glow is not green plasma, but black flame.**

**So hours later she arrives in Middleton, then goes straight to the buffoon's house to find that they had went to the movies. So she went to the movies only to find out that the person could be one of three people. For you see there was one boy and two girls at the movies with Kim and the buffoon. Shego waited for Kim and Ron to leave the movies with their three friends and she followed them to Bueno Nacho. That's where she learned of the two girls' names, one was Monique and the other was Terra. She called Dr. Drakken and asked if he knew the persons name or gender. And he replied no that she would just have to find out by herself.**

**Dr. Drakken told Shego to watch their every move, sooner or later they would have to reveal themselves to her. Shego was growing impatient with the fact that she didn't know the boy's name. Shego noticed that Kim and Ron walked the girls to their respective homes. So Shego supposed that the boy was the one, but just in case she tailed them to another house where he was greeted by an adult that he looked like in many ways. Shego was confused she didn't know what else to do so she watched Ron walk Kim home. Shego kept following Ron till he got home and found out that there was a man walking back and forth till Ron walked into the room.**

**Shego guessed that it was Ron's father when in fact it was Jesse. She then calls Dr. Drakken to tell him that she can't complete the mission, because she cannot find the person that Dr. D's looking for. Dr. D tells her not to come back until she finds this person, so Shego watches Ron's house for movement. She doesn't see any movement until she saw Ron and some unknown boy leaving for school. She decides to follow them to Kim's house where she learned that the boy staying with Ron was not the same boy that went to the movies with Kim and Ron the night before. Dr. D calls her to tell her that he learned the name of the person and his name was Jesse. She told him that no one by that name had been called by that name yet. But as soon as someone was called that name she would grab him and come right back to the lair.**

**Shego and every girl in Kim and Ron's class about crapped themselves when Ron introduced Jesse to the class. He was about six foot five inches tall, and he had a distinct glow about him, but none of the girls really cared. They just thought he was hot. Shego tried to control herself, but found it hard not to think he was hot too.**

**In the classroom every girl had to go to the bathroom except for Kim. While in the bathroom each girl played a game to see which one was going to ask him out first. And it turned out to be Bonnie. So during lunch she worked up the nerve to ask him out, and he said he would like to but he is grounded. But he continued to tell her that if it was okay with Ron and his parents that she could instead come over and spend some time with him instead. She agreed that was probably the best thing to do at the time.**

**So later that night Bonnie went over to Ron's house to see Jesse and Ron's parents let her in and told her that he was in the attic. Bonnie went up to the attic and found Jesse sitting on his bed waiting for her to come. Jesse asked her if she wanted to come lay down with him, and Bonnie said yes. So Jesse and Bonnie laid there forever it felt like, then hours of talking went by and Ron came home from his date with Kim and it was time for Bonnie to go home. Since neither of them wanted her to go home Jesse told Ron that he was going to walk her home. Ron didn't like the idea, but saw there was no changing Jesse's mind, so he told him to wear a long trenchcoat so that no one would know who he was and he told Bonnie to call him by his nickname that no one else was to know and that was "Dune".**

**So Jesse walked Bonnie home, while they were out Shego thought that the person that was walking her home was Ron, so she rushed into Ron's house and accidentaly took Ron instead of Jesse. While Jesse and Bonnie was walking Jesse asked if Bonnie had a nickname that he could call her while they were out on a date and she said "sure you and only you can call me Bon Bon". After Jesse dropped Bonnie off at her house he went back to Ron's house. When morning came he noticed that when he went to eat breakfast Kim was there and she was crying. He asked her "why are you crying Kim" and she told him that Shego called Wade this morning and told him to tell her that if she ever wanted to see Ron again to bring Jesse to the scrapyard. Jesse asked Kim "why me" and Kim replied "because she said that you have powers and Dr. Drakken wants them that's why. But we all know that you don't have any powers. What are we going to do?" "Well I'm going to tell you what were not going to do, were not going to let them get away with this. Your going to make the trade me for Ron." Then Kim says "but thats not fair to you or Bonnie, now is it." "But you don't understand if we don't what would she do to him." Then Kim says "your wrong I do understand, but one life for another isn't right." "We could go on like this until were blue in the face, but I want to give my life for his. It's my contribution, I'll do it with or without your help."**

**Moments later, Bonnie came over and asked if Jesse was still there, and Ron's father said "yeah he's still here." So Bonnie walked into the kitchen to find Jesse just sitting down and Kim telling him that he better eat up. Bonnie asked "what's going on here." Jesse turned to her and told her what was going on. An hour or two later her and Jesse were sitting on his bed. Jesse tells her that he has until noon to get his butt to the scrapyard before Ron's life is forfeit. Bonnie tries her best to get him to stay, but his mind was made up. Jesse then tells Bonnie that he really does love her and that he will try to get back to her.**

**Around eleven o'clock Jesse and Kim arrived at the scrapyard only to find that Shego left a note reading "be back in twenty minutes" n a chair in the middle of the scrapyard. So Kim and Jesse waited for Shego to return with Ron in hand to make the exchange. Shego looks at Kim and then says "why Kimmie I never would have thought you would give a life for another life." Jesse then speaks up "this wasn't her idea it was mine, now hand over Ron and I'll come peacefully." Shego says "okay" and lets Ron go. And Jesse walks over to Shego with no problem at all.**

**Later at Dr. D's lair, Dr. D is trying to ge Jesse to cooperate, but is getting nowhere. Shego tells Dr. D to wait a minute she has to go and get something. An hour passes by and she returns with Bonnie out cold in her arms. Jesse yells "you better not of hurt her or so help me I'll kill you all." Dr. D looks at Shego and tells her "now were getting somewhere." Shego tells Jesse that if he dowsn't cooperate that they will kill Bonnie. Jesse agress to help them so long that they don't hurt her in any way.**

**The next day Shego asks Jesse "will you take off your shirt" and Jesse's reply was "no." Shego then tells him that if he didn't comply that she would send a syntohclone of him to kill Bonnie, he then takes off his shirt and she then plants a homing device on his bare back. She then asks him "why he was eith that little girl and not her." So he says "because she asked first. And that I will remain true to her until I die."**

**At the same time that this is happening Kim and Ron see Bonnie crying in the hallway and they both ask her "Bonnie why are you crying?" And Bonnie looked up at them and said "I love Jesse, thats why I'm crying. I know, I can hire you two to get him back for me. I'm even willing to pay you any amount that you ask for." Kim and Tone tell her that she doesn't have to pay them anything, that they save the world for free and that this is no exception.**

**The next day Kim had Wade search all over the world for Drakken's new lair, but unless Drakken does something he won't be able to find him. Three hours later, Wade calls Kim and tells her that someone is breaking into Fort Knox and that this may be a new villian, because he has no specs on this criminal. But he tells her it might just be Shego. Kim asks "what do you mean it might just be Shego. I thought you saed that you had no specs on this one." Wade tells her that the perp was using what looked like plasma bolts. Kim tells him that their on the way.**

**When Kim and Ron got to Fort Knox they find out from the security guards that the person had Shego's powers, but was a boy. When Ron heard this he said out loud "oh snap". Kim looks at him and says "what do you mean oh snap." Ron looks at her and tells her that Jesse had about the same power of Shego, except his wasn't green plasma." Kim asked him "what color was it then." He turned to her and said "it wasn't just the color, his whole power was the same and yet different." Kim looked at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. "What do you mean the same yet different" said Kim. Ron looked at her and said "his power was an ability called black flame." Ron continued "it not only covers his hands, it can cover his entire body if need be."**

**The next day Kim receives a csll from Bonnie. She asks "Kim have you found where their keeping Jesse yet." And Kim tells her that they believe that he has gone over to their side. Bonnie yells "I don't think Jesse would do that, its not like him." "Listen to what I'm telling you Jesse loves me and I love him, so I don't believe you" says Bonnie. "Plus he promised me he would return to me" said Bonnie. Three days pass and Kim gets a call from Wade saying "you'll never guess who needs your help." "Shego" says Kim, "but I thought you all were happy with the trade." Shego tells Kim that two days ago Dr. D tried to get Jesse to use his powers to the max and that Jesse tried to warn us that if he did that the lair wouldn't be able to stand up to it. But Dr. D was persistent and he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Now Jesse is out of control" said Shego, "also con you maybe send me some help, because Dr. D is trapped under a large beam of metal."**

**"It's a good thing you all were close by" said Shego. Kim looked at the beam of metal and looked at Ron and said "would you help out Shego Ron." "Sure KP" said Ron. As Ron and Shego lifted up the beam, Kim looked at what was left of the lair. It looked as though there was only one wall left. So Kim climbed over the dbris to find out that Jesse didn't go very far. He was hiding on the other side of the wall. "Jesse what are you doing down there" said Kim. Jesse looked up at her and said "I'm crying". "Why are you crying" asked Kim. "I'm crying because I've killed Bonnie" said Jesse. Kim said "no you haven't, Bonnie is back at her house crying her eyes out because your not with her." "But this looks just like her" said Jesse. "Just because it looks like her doesn't mean it is her" said Kim. Kim looked over at shego and motioned for her to come over there. "Jesse look at me that's probably a synthoclone, isn't that right Shego" said KIm. "That's right we made her so that you would think that we had leverage over you" said Shego.**

**The next day came and Jesse was at Bonnie's house. But Bonnie wasn't home, he found out from Connie and Lonnie that she was over at Ron's waiting for some guy named Jesse. Jesse told them thanks and went to Ron's house. When he got there Kim, Ron, Felix, Monique, Terra, and Bonnie's mother were outside waiting for Jesse to get back from wherever he was. When Jesse got there he grabbed Ron and asked him "why is everyone out here except for Bonnie." And Ron told him "that's because she's still crying for you to come back to her." "Well now that I'm here take me to her" said Jesse. Ron tells him okay, and to come with him. And Jesse and Ron took the back door into Ron's house and Ron looks at Jesse and asks him "whenever you want us to interupt you and Bonnie just knock on the front door three times, okay". Jesse looks at him and just nods. "Hello Bon Bon" said Jesse. Bonnie turns around to see a very happy Jesse standing there with a dozen roses. "Oh Jesse, I love you very much thanks for coming back to me" said Bonnie. "Oh come now, do you think I would leave you forever. I love you too darn much to do that to you" said Jesse.**

**So when Jesse and Bonnie came out of Ron's house Jesse walked over to Bonnie's mother and whispered in her ear "may I marry Bonnie." Bonnie's mother looked at him and said "yes." So Jesse turned to Bonnie and got on one knee and asked "Bonnie will you marry me?" Bonnie looked at her mom and said "yes." Three days went by and on the fifth of July they were married. And they lived happily ever after.**

**THE END!**


End file.
